Fuel cells are being developed as a power source for electric vehicles and other applications. One such fuel cell is the PEM (i.e. Proton Exchange Membrane) fuel cell that includes a so-called “membrane-electrode-assembly” (MEA) comprising a thin, solid polymer membrane-electrolyte having a pair of electrodes (i.e., an anode and a cathode) on opposite faces of the membrane-electrolyte. The MEA is sandwiched between planar gas distribution elements.
In these PEM fuel cells, the electrodes are typically of a smaller surface area as compared to the membrane electrolyte such that edges of the membrane electrolyte protrude outward from the electrodes. On these edges of the membrane electrolyte, gaskets or seals are disposed to peripherally frame the electrodes. Due to the limitations of manufacturing tolerances, however, the seals, MEA, and gas distribution elements are not adequately closely aligned. Due to the misalignment of these elements, failures at the edges the membrane electrolyte can develop and shorten the life span of the fuel cell and decrease the performance of the fuel cell.
Moreover, tensile stresses on the membrane electrolyte that are caused by membrane shrinkage when the membrane electrolyte is cycled from wet to dry conditions, and chemical degradation of the membrane electrolyte due to chemical attack of the electrolyte in the membrane and the electrodes by free radicals produced by reaction of cross-over gases (hydrogen from the anode to the cathode, and oxygen from the cathode to the anode). As such, it is desirable to develop an MEA for a fuel cell that eliminates the above drawbacks.